Klosseipa
Overview Klosseipa is a continent consisting of two major islands and several smaller islands found in the oceans around the largest island. Five countries - all living together under a peaceful alliance - are found within Klosseipa: Moonvale Valley, Sunpoint Kingdom, Starry Glen, the Madek Republic, and Rhivalle. Each one has a different system of government that runs it and certain creatures that act as guardians to that country. Moonvale Valley The northern most country found on Klosseipa's northern peninsula. They Valley runs on a magocracy, headed by the powerful mage family: the Cryshens. The guardians of Moonvale Valley are the good-natured metallic dragons, the most powerful of them being Stryker, the Silver Champion. Being a land of powerful mages, the main export of Moonvale Valley is magic items. Sunpoint Kingdom The western coat of Klosseipa is where the Sunpoint Kingdom is found. The royal family ruling today is the Pyrros family; the monarch currently on the throne is Queen Esther. Celestial creatures are plentiful in the kingdom, the leader of them being the ki-rin Laylah. Sunpoint Kingdom is known for their masterful jewelry and fine textiles. Starry Glen Starry Glen is the smaller main island, found east of the larger island. The Glen is overseen by a bureaucracy, kept in line by the watchful eyes of the island's guardians. Those guardians are good and lawful monstrosities, led by the the Gynosphinx Gynova and the Androsphinx Anviene, who have tamed lesser monstrosities for the sake of the Glen's people. Starry Glen is known for their various crops and other agricultural products that seem to be plentiful year-round. The Madek Republic The Madek Republic is the country found far down south on the main island. The representatives comes from five city-states - Millpeak, Augitty, Duunsrock, Everraine, and Kinesl - that oversee the smaller cities and villages within the same mountain range sharing the same name as the leading city-state. The guardian creatures of the Republic are giants, led by Storm Giant Thunderclap Bosnik. The mountainous region of Madek provides the main product of ores and metal goods. Rhivalle Rhivalle is the central region of the main island. The country is run by a theocracy where churches dedicated to the deities of nature lead the society. Also revered among the gods is Queen Titania and her Summer Court, as they guard the foliage rich land. With a country filled with rich plant and wildlife, natural goods such are furs and woods only found in Rhivalle. = The Era of the Undead The peace between the five countries comes at a price though. For the last four hundred years, a plague of undead has haunted the land and it is the reason why the countries have their their swords down against each other. The undead lash out against travelers and small villages in aimless hordes or massive cities in armies led by the mighty of their kind. The number of undead has increased with time, though few dare to guess why. By now, people have grown accustomed to the threat, their constant paranoia and fear being mitigated to a tense knowing of what lies beyond their secure cities. Category:Klosseipa